residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Valery Ivanova
Valery Ivanova '(lit:Валерия 'Иванова) was a medical officer for S.H.I.E.L.D.S. Team Blue until the death of her friend Edward Allen's death five days prior of infection, she was a radio dispatcher during the infection in the fictional city of Redwood City, Colorado. She survived the Redwood City Incident and became a DARPA Agent, along with Michael West. She serves as a logical support character in Resident Evil: Catastrophe until she loses radio contact and takes a helicopter to San Esperanza, she helps Michael in San Esperanza learning of Cerberus Medical Labs' corruption and involvement. She is voiced by Emily Rose, Biography As read by her file in the Redwood City Police Department, she was born in Chicago though her parents aren't mentioned in it. She was raised in an orpahage until she was adopted at the age of 8, it was then that her parents took her to Redwood City, Colorado. As of recent events, she was placed on dispatch operator after the death of Edward Allen as a way to cope. T-Virus Outbreak of 1999 Before the incident, Valery helped others lock themselves into the Police Station under the command of Warren Peace. During the midsts of the night, she recieved numerous disturbing calls of people eating people and complete chaos within the city. One call, an hour after most of the radios went silent, was from a Michael West. She asked to commandeer a vehicle and Peace accepted. She crashed the vehicle and stumbles out, she soon bumps into Mayor David Hanson who asks her if the police station is still safe. She asks if he has seen any other officers, to which he responds that he only met one but never got his name. She runs towards the bridge, and meets up with Michael as he kills the last group of zombies as a military barricade. The two hug, as she assumed everyone has died. Michael assures her worries, to which she is shocked by and cries a bit. He asks her if anyone truly is safe, to which she responds that a lot of citizens ran to the police station and even the mayor had run passed. The two make their way toward the Police Station. As they run, they notice a local strip club with a sign stating survivors could be inside. As they enter, they see zombies have infected here as well but they continue searching. Soon they meet Chad White who has killed two strippers and has overdosed on many illegal drugs. After fighting him, he leaves finding a modified Colt Pistol and they go to Hagan Station (After she explains that the way to Hope Crossing is unsafe). They walk through the subway tunnels before suddenly encountering a large monster. After defeating it, they arrive at Sattler Station and make their way to the Police Station. She tells Michael of the garage entrance, in which they use to enter the Police Station. They are greeted by Peace, who tells them that the front gates have been knocked down and so only the front door remains. They then meet David Hanson who has managed to make it from his bus to here, after helping a few citizens by grabbing weapons. Warren Peace asks Michael and Valery to go upstairs and grab some more barricade items for the front door. Valery tells Michael that the supply closes usually have large items and as they run upstairs, they hear the door begin to break. The citizens begin to run up the stairs, but Hanson and a few others sacrifice themselves for their safety. Warren Peace helps Michael and her out his office window into an onto a fire escape. He tells them that Dumot Station is the only way out of the city and thus they must go through the subway system as the quickest route.Michael and Valery fight through the subway system and come to Dumot Station. A train, surrounded by dead UBCS members is waiting. Michael hotwires the train and gets it moving. Just then, they meet the monster from before now bigger than the last time due to mutation. Michael fights it off and eventually breaks the cars off using his last grenade (this will ONLY happen if you have one or more grenades, if not he'll use his knife) the cars lurch and derail, crashing and burning. The train increases out of control and crashes through a sign at the end of the tunnel, blocking the tracks, and is sent flying off the tracks. The scene ends with the sun rising as three cruise missiles fly through the morning sky, than striking the city in Riverside, Hope Crossing, and Market Street. A large nuclear cloud forms and Michael covers Valery as the tunnel which they exited from explodes flames, They exit the car, then leave the car looking in horror as the mushroom clouds disappear. T-Virus Outbreak of 2003 --- Attack on Grossensee; 2009 --- Personality and Relationships --- Trivia *She is the only character in the series not to be revealed in Resident Evil: First Hour. *Her name is the same as a KGB Agent found in the US during the Cold War. *Her last name is never mentioned, it is only known because it is on her uniform, this is considered a running gag. *She is the only playable character to have graduated from Redwood University of Science, her major was Communications. *She is the only female playable character in Resident Evil: Cataclysm. Category:Female Character Category:DARPA Agent Category:UndeadHero